The invention relates to an injection-molding device for manufacturing V-engine blocks for combustion engines. In particular, the injection-molding device is an injectionmolding machine with the corresponding mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,241 discloses an injection-molding machine for manufacturing V-engine blocks in a mold with a fixed and moving mold half. In addition to the mold cavity, the moving mold half encompasses a column-guided ejector unit. A mounting plate accommodates an ejector box that can be lifted from it by means of a dual-action cylinder. The cylinder extends over the side of the mounting plate facing away from the mold.
Additional cylinders used for inserting and removing sliders are bilaterally situated perpendicular to this cylinder at the level of the mold cavity.
The ejector box is a massive plate that occupies a portion of the initially mentioned cylinder, and has a trapezoidal cross-section. The inclined lateral walls situated at an identical angle to the V-position of the engine block also each accommodate a dual-action ejector cylinder with inserts for the engine cylinder, the imagined elongated axes intersect in the mold cavity. Securing these cylinders on the inclines actuates horizontal and vertical force components on the ejector box during ejection.
Other cylinders are required for opening and closing the mold.
WO 2004/033131 describes a similar mold and injection-molding machine, in which two additional hydraulic cylinders are provided for shifting the moving mold halves. This cylinder arrangement also distinctly projects over the side of the moving mold half facing away from the mold.
The described molds are structurally complex, so that very large masses have to be moved in the injection-molding machine.